


Two Of A Kind

by kindakeeps



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindakeeps/pseuds/kindakeeps
Summary: We two, we’re one of a kind.





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my castle is in ashes (these flames will keep me warm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079687) by [tigermochaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo stole some food from a very small settlement in the woods that she and chaeyoung found, but they also get themselves into trouble. momo can protect her and chaeyoung well, but they’re outnumbered.

Looking both ways from behind the tree branch that she hid, Momo flies quickly to the open window of a small wooden house. The house is empty when Momo looks in, but food is spread on the table- disregarded and pushed aside as if the owner had left in a haste. 

Quickly flying in and sprinkling fairy dust on the food, Momo stuffs it in her bag and dashes for the door. She makes it a little further past the door before she’s pulled back. 

“Well, well. What do we have here? A fairy?” Momo whimpers loudly as fingers pinch her wings, pulling her back. The first thing she sees as she’s pulled back is sky blue eyes. 

“Jeong! Over here!” 

From up above an eagle soars down and quickly shifts into a beautiful young woman. She dusts herself off as the sky-blue eyes shrink and Momo’s finally able to see the face that the eyes belong to. 

Wavy brown hair frames an oval shape, plump crimson colored lips. The other woman has softer features, button-like nose that compliments full lips and uninterested yellow-green eyes that shut you up. 

“A fairy? What’re you doing on our grounds, hm?” The new woman leans her face closer and yanks the tiny bag out of Momo’s grasp. With a loud protest, Momo closes her fist- quickly gathering fairy dust from the energy around her. She blows dust at the face and yellow-green eyed girl flinches back with a grunt, startling the sky-blue who lets go of her wings. 

Her wings flutter before she flies away screaming for her friend, “Chaeng! Help!” 

Her friend doesn’t respond, but she does feel a slimy tongue pulling her back at the light of speed. Just as she turns and sees a yellow-green frog, the frog morphs into the same young woman as before. Momo slams against her hand with a grunt and a squeal as she’s squeezed. 

“That’s for blowing shit at me.” Momo recognizes what type of creatures she’s dealing with. Shapeshifters aren’t as common as they used to be, before they were a species that thrived - living normally amongst humans without being detected. Until the_ Exposion _at least. 

This shapeshifter is glaring at her but wears a smirk. The sky-blue eyed girl that pinched her wings is standing not far behind watching the scene with a scowl. 

Momo just glares at the two until a glimmer of red flashes in the corner of her eyes and she smirks. “Sorry not sorry, sweetheart.” Momo kicks back away from the woman’s hand with much force just before two arrows pierce through the air and grazes both women, Sky-Blue’s arm and the Shapeshifter’s cheek. 

Chaeyoung jumps down from a ledge, and Momo flies over to hover at her shoulder. Chaeyoung stands, pointy ears perked with caution draws her bow back and aims two arrows at both women. “Who are you?”

“I could ask the same thing short stack.” Growls Sky-Blue, taking a protective stance over the Shapeshifter. 

She’s pushed back though as the Shapeshifter raises her hands slowly, as if showing peace. “We don’t want no harm, just want to know why you’re on our land.”

Momo’s quick to see the glimmer in the shapeshifter’s eye. Clenching her fist, she blows more dust- this time freezing both strangers. Sky-Blue stands with her mouth parted and eyes glowing, the Shapeshifter is in air- in mid transformation to a tiger. It all happens in a snap of a finger, all too fast for eyes like Chaeyoung’s. Nevertheless the small girl grins, happy to have a friend like Momo on her side. 

Sounds of a slow clap stops the two friends from celebrating their small victory. A gust of wind hits Chaeyoung from behind and as she turns, she’s met with the blade of a sword. A tall girl holds it to her throat as a net is thrown at the fairy. 

“Did you really think they’d be alone?” A voice from above both frozen women comes. 

On the ledge that the small girl had previously jumped from, stands another girl. Skin white as snow and silver blue hair, bow in hand as she’s the source of the net that was thrown at the fairy. 

“Dahyun, she’s an elf.” The tall girl in front of husks, and that’s when Chaeyoung notices the girl also has pointy elf like ears but eyes that glow blue unlike Chaeyoung’s, whose glow red. 

The girl above pauses, then shakes her head. “Unfreeze them.” Chaeyoung glares, looking over to check on her friend before. 

The small fairy is thrashing all around from inside the net, close to a panic attack- Chaeyoung can see. “Get her out of the net so she can.” 

“No way. She can clench her fist from inside the net.” 

“She won’t. She’s panicking too much.” 

The archer glances at her friend who hasn’t moved an inch from where she holds Chaeyoung still with her sword then to Momo whose thrashing hasn’t ceased since she was put in the net. 

“Fine, but if she tries something then she goes first.” Pulling the bow string, the girl- Dahyun readies herself as she gestures to the fairy. “Cut her loose.” 

Chaeyoung glances over to the tall girl in front of her, which earns her a quirk of the brow before moves back. The sword no longer pressing onto her neck. Chaeyoung reaches for her dagger that was tucked nicely in her boot, and walks over to Momo, glancing at the archer out of the corner of her eye. 

Kneeling down, Chaeyoung pushes Momo to the ground to stop the thrashing. When Momo does stop and realizes who’s restraining her, Chaeyoung finds that her friend’s eyes are filled with tears. “Chaeng get me out! Please Chaeng! It hurts.” 

“I know, I know. But you have to stay still or I’ll cut you by accident.” The fairy stills, hiccuping every so seconds, but still otherwise. 

The stringed material tears easily against Chaeyoung’s obsidian dagger, becoming more loose until it falls apart. Momo flutters away from the ground and to the crook of the small elf’s neck, seeking comfort. 

The two strangers watch the scene from a short distance before the taller of the two steps closer in an attempt to separate them for more answers. 

A pink shield is formed around the two friends, pushing the tall elf back with an unexpected force. She falls to the ground with a grunt and scowls. 

Purple gas explodes from out of thin air pulls their attention away from the elf and archer. A woman stands behind the gas as it fades. Her eyes glow purple and she wears a belt holding onto vials. By now the archer has joined her friend on the ground and now both Momo and Chaeyoung can see that the two are elves- eyes both glowing different colors, but obvious pointy ears to prove it. 

And just like that, they’re surrounded and the two friends realize that they might not be the only creatures in the forest.   


**Author's Note:**

> tremblinglisa on tumblr


End file.
